Hidden in the Dark
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Arthur explores the dungeons during the battle of Hogwarts. (caution: character death)


**Hidden in the Dark**

There was a bang, and a crash. Arthur jumped at the sounds, holding his wand out in front of him in defense. He had followed couple Death Eaters down to the dungeons, hoping to catch them, but they had disappeared around one of the corners and when Arthur turned it they had vanished. His heart was racing as he whipped around corners, wondering if he'd be met with death at every turn. He had almost squealed in fright when he turned one corner to come face to helmet with a suit of armour. He let out a slow breath, shaking his head slightly at his fear.

"Oh Molly," he whispered, imagining his wife was standing beside him as he stalked the halls. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Arthur thought back on the decision to restart the Order, and how he had told her if they joined, their life would never be simple again.  
"Was it ever simple in the first place?" she had replied. Arthur laughed out loud to himself – she was always right.  
"My dear, I am afraid," he continued softly. "I am afraid that something bad will happen to us, and nothing will ever be the same." There was a light at the end of the hall, and Arthur advanced towards it carefully. "What happens to our children if something were to happen to us? What about Harry?" Arthur peeked through the gap in the door, not seeing the source of the light instantly, but deciding to check it out. "Will he know that we loved him as our own? Will he know he's not alone?" He slowly pushed the door open, guarding himself as he entered. "We would never see our grandchildren, Mols, and you know there would be a lot." His eyes scanned the walls, floor, and shadows – looking for anything out of the ordinary. "What if, my love, only one of us made it through this mess?" He asked, his heart racing as he discovered the source, a fire was still burning below a bubbling cauldron. "I have to be frank with you, Love. I don't think I could do it." Arthur put out the fire and quickly strode back towards the door, knowing that a room with only one exit was dangerous.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" His voice was strained as he reached the door, worry building up in him. There was a noise behind him, which made him turn around. "Did you hear that?" Something was sitting in the corner of the room now, something that wasn't there before.  
"You should say goodbye to your wife," a voice sounded; it was deep, gravelly, and Arthur recognised it instantly. He sent a spell flying in the werewolf's direction, his face contorted with rage, Fenir dodged it easily, jumping to the side – revealing himself.  
"You almost killed my son, you bastard!" Arthur called, sending wave after wave of curses at the creature. But Greyback was fast, he was across the room in a few steps, knocking Arthur's wand from his hand.

"Your son tasted delicious, I bet you will too," he growled, his teeth bared at the wizard. Arthur scrambled for his wand, knowing her was defenseless without it. Arthur ran, trying to put as much distance between himself and the beast as he could. He stepped behind the cauldron, yelling out as his palms pressed against the burning metal. He pushed as hard as he could, tipping the cauldron over on top of the werewolf. He didn't wait to hear the howl of pain coming from the creature before he jumped for his wand and sent the body bind curse in his direction. Arthur watched as the spell missed by a hair and the rippling, dripping mass of teeth and fur was on him. The potion was still bubbling on his skin as he dug his claws into Arthur's skin. The wizard screamed, trying to escape his grasp. Arthur felt tears enter his eye as the creatures teeth sunk into his skin, hot liquid running down his shoulder. Suddenly he felt his brain go numb, his heart beating so fast. The pain was immeasurable, but he barely felt it. There was a chuckling above him that was so close to a growl, but it was as if he were hearing it through a tunnel.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Greyback said, his eyes full of malice and glee. Arthur took in a ragged breath before his whispered his last words.  
" _Goodbye, Molly_."

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 756**

 **Written for the June: Ring toss & Treasure Hunt**

 **Guess: Arthur**

 **Clues: Male, Red hair, Not a student in Trio's Era, Was present at Quidditch World Cup, Has an obsession Prompts: (place) Hogwarts dungeons, (creature) werewolf**


End file.
